My Turn
by WonderfulJays
Summary: I'm new here so tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_My turn_**

**Do you like it if what you have left burns in your very eyes? Well hell I know I did and I learned it the hard way. I was only 18 when that night happened. **

**But I had no idea they were there REALLY! I was just in bed with my only sunshine. Emma is her pretty name. She is small, with short blond hair, bright blue eyes like farther's was. We were in itaily around April,12,1806**

**I even remmber the day me and my Emma was turned. But oh my glob it was hard the first 8 years. I remmber it was a warm spring night, they just came in town without warning, all I heard was sceaming in the main point of town. At first there were sceams then there was a knock on the door. I was so scared on that point and what the worst part was that I heard my farther said "My dear Alice please go to the basement with Emma i'll met you there in a flash just go and don't peek at all they're here".**

**I followed farther's orders and fast. I stopped but didnt look back I heard a gunshot and farther's sceams of pain. I stopped because someone or something was staring at me and Emma, I ran again and I could hear footsteps walking towards me, and with that I open the door to the basementand locked it."Alice why are we here and where is dad" Emma said crying because i woke her up. I said"Farther will be back now SHUSH".**

**Emma was still for minutes,even I was but Iwas thinking of what in the world is going on, and why do whatever they are attacking us in the night. I needed answers and fast, then a hard knock seems to wake me up from my thoughts. I grabbed Emma's hand and ran towards deeper in the basement, which really pretty much looks like a cave. **

**I ran deeper within each pace with Emma and I was stopped by cold hand on my shoulder. I sceamed and hold Emma close to my body. Something hit me in my head and I looked up. The man looked younger maybe a teenager by the looks of it, well anyway he had very pale skin and black hair that almost look like blue from the look of it, he has bloody red eyes ,and he was welled build.**

**He looked mad and I think that maybe because I locked the door and ran deeper in the basement like cave. His next move scared lil Emma, he grabed me by the neck. I turned dizzy fast and the last thing I remmber was Emma crying to help her and me.**

**The next day after that was painful because his hand was holding me down, and I though for a second how much he weighs. I would no idea where was I. "Alice! your awake, Thank the lord that your fine". We were in a little car which i never seen a in my life , and we were pulled by horses. I know right! werid.**

**"So your awake and now we are heading towards my cave" "Just be quiet and don't make a sound or else". He was very cute but really dangerous at the same time. " uhh what happen to my farther and why did you attacked my house and the town I live in? He didn't look to happy about what I said, and now I regert it. I sceam as loud as I can cause he was on top of me licking on my skin, his licks were so cold on my warm skin, and the bad part was that Emma was staring at me with her wide blue eyes. I was scared what he'll do to me, and for a guy like him he was strong. He can do anything he wanted to do to me, and for a thought of that it scared the living shit out of me. "Relax we are just goin to my cave, I won't hurt you if i have to" he said as he was smiling at me."Why us? "Just shup the fuck up with your darm questions" he yelled. "God what a lil bitch you are" he added.**

**"Well what do you expect from me!" i cried out in his face. He slapped me, my poor pale face was red when he stopped."Well you sure are pretty, and what be your name sweet dear". He made me blush and i tolded him my name was Alice. "Alice is a pretty name for you". The jeck made me blushed even deeper then before.**

**A few hours later we stopped in front a dark cave, with that my blood got cold. Then he told me to carry Emma and walk to the cave. I did as I was told, but I almost fell to the ground. Inside I heard sceams of girls in there. When i entered he told me to place Emma on the small blanket on the ground. He grabbed my wrist and walked towards the sceams. He had a big smile on his face as he stopped, next he was licking on my neck again, i was scared to move, his hand lowed down my hips. The next thing he did was he cut a little of his skin, it was bleeding alot. He had a dangerous smile on his face, he grabbed my face and told to suck his blood, I did it and with that he snaped my neck.**

**By the time I woke up Emma was next to me in a big bed, werid because I THOUGHT THAT I WS DEAD!I thought he killed me, and bad enough i DON'T KNOW HIS DARN FUCKING NAME! I just want to go home. Werid...Emma is very still, i grabbed her shoulder to see her angel like face. But like that i wanted to cry, her face was covered with blood and the dress that Nanny bought her was soaked with dark looking blood, even darker than the blood on her face. Hot tears were forming in my chocolate colored eyes, I lost maybe my farther back at the house and now Emma, the one that's joyful even on the glommy days. Moments later that bastard came in with a girl around my age, her chest was big but not as big as mine, big innocent dark brown eyes filled with fear and tears. I do wonder what's he going to do with her or me. "What are you going to do" i said with a bit fear in my voice.**

**"OHH... I'm not going to do nothing but just watch as you feed on her" he said with a charming smile of his. Maybe that's how he got her in the first place. With that smile and that well build body of his.**

**"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL KILL HER" I was serious when i said that. But when i yelled that the girl on his side was crying for help but what should I do.**

**He got mad and with a flash, i saw his sharped teeth sunk onto her pink looking skin. I sceamed and fell on the bed next to Emma. I could now see the girl's blood traveling down her chest, poor girl. I think I saw her one day in the book shop.**

**He stopped and looked at me, now his eyes are a deep red color. The next thing he did was that he grabbed an enty cup and filled it with the poor girl's blood. And when the cup was filled he gave it to me.**

**"Drink it now, all of it" he growled in a deep voice. When i didn't drink it like he said he walked towards me slowly. "Don't make me come to you Alice"**

**Now that got me mad cause he had no rights to use it. The nerve of that bastard! "AND WHAT IF I DON'T, WHAT WILL YOU DO TO ME!" I challeged face said it all, he walk closer to me and pinned me down on the bed. "I hope your not a vigin baby"**

**"OKAY I'LL DRINK IT JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT" I was scaced for my life , he licked my chest and he got off of me. Once more he handed me the cup filled with blood. "NOW JUST DRINK THE BLOODY CUP ALREADY YOU BITCH!"**

**THAT DICK WATCHED ME DRINK IT AND IT LOOKED LIKE IT TURN HIM ON, WHICH IT FUCKING SCARED ME! "I HOPE YOUR SISTER IS FINE" he said with a deadpan face. I choked on the blood and i felted pain in my body and my darm bloody jaw! **

**"well good for you now your a vampire bebe" he said with a grin that I felt like slapping the shit out of his face. "You have got to be kidding me" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!"**

**"Oh uh I turned you to a vampire and i thought you were happy about the thought bebe" he said as if I were a stupidass. "oh yeah can you wake up your sister she drank the blood but never woke up and I feel lazy to throw away her body" he growled back to me**

**"YOU WILL DO NO ACTION TO THROW AWAY HER BODY AS A DOG YOU DICK!" I snapped back. I could feel my blood boiling up, and maybe Emma's still alive. His face was feeled with anger and instead of slapping me or beating the shit out of me, he left out the room and boy did slam that poor door. I couldn't be a vampire I COULDN'T BE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! It's a good thing i read a lot of books because just last year I read about vampire and they have sharp teeth to feed on people, they can run very fast, some can't come out to the sun or they'll burn and die, see i do all the facts i need to ecaped from that bastard's cave.**

**Luckly there was a window in the room, I first checked to see if it's to high but lucky me it's a little too high. Where the hell am I? I THOUGHT THAT WE IN HIS CAVE! Darn that idot, he must of carry us to this werid looking house, just the thought of him holding me. The first thing I did was holding my dear Alice in my arms, and opening the window. The next thing i did was that i jumped out, I still don't know why I did that, or why was I in a rush. Maybe I was enjoying the fact that i was and still am a vampire.**

**I had a dear friend that knows a way to the United States, I think it was by a ship. I ran towards her town then it hit me, I should stop cause I little to fast then a human would and heck I'm not a human now or ever. So I walked to her house cause now I'm in her town. I saw a little girl about Emma's age and size, so I ran up to her but i could tell she was scared by the blood on me and also Emma. She was walking away from me, and with that I drank her blood but coved her mouth. Indead I was scared but HELLO I was hunger and that blood sure hit the spot.**

**I felt bad taking off her clothes and shoes and throwing her body into a near by river, but I'm a vampire and I think I'm going to enjoy my new life. YOUNG, WILD AND FREE went throught my head, I laughed at the thought, but it's true. In a few minutes later I was at Katy's home. A bit smaller than mine but that's just me. **

**I knocked on the door but I heard no footsteps. Just a few moments later i hear a hello on the other end."What's your name?"**

**"My name is Alice Vasquez and you were in my house to visit my farther once and I come with Emma" I said with hope in my voice. " PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR I'M IN NEED OF YOUR HELP MISS KATY" **

**Luckly she open the door and gave me a warm hug, but I'm not a hug bear, I just felt like sucking up her blood then giving her a FUCKING HUG. But I did need her help so I calmed down.**

**"OH DEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO EMMA AND WHY IS YOUR CLOTHES COVERED IN BLOOD OHH DO PLEASE COME IN" she cried with fear in her tone and i do enjoy fear.**

**"Oh that where do I start well first our house was attacked and me and Emma were kidaped by a uhhh... man, and then when I uh... woke up i had to escape so I did and BAM I'm here in your werid looking house" I said in calm.**

**All the bitch did was giggled at my past well not past but with what I just said. " Would you kindly tell me what's so funny doll face" I growled at her. And with that she stopped and gave me a hard stare.**

**"Anyway what do you what?" she said with attitude in her tone. That was it NO MISS NICE ALICE.**

**"Who me I want alot of things but for now I want you to take me and Emma to the United States please OH yeah in your ship" I said. " And I want to leave now so I can get there faster and earler.**

**"Why should I you're crazy if you think I'll take you where you what to" she snapped back. And with that I hold her tightly on the wall now I could see fear in her green eyes. "My my what amazing eyes you have" i growled in her ears.**

**"GET OFF YOUR HURTING ME LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" she cried in pain. " Not if you take me and Emma to the United States FREE!" I yelled in her ears**

**" FINE JUST GET OFF AND I WILL TAKE YOU" she yell back but louder**

**" WITH EMMA YOU GOT THAT" I growled louder but this time with me showing my hunger teeth. She was scared and shaking " WHAT HAPPENED TO?"**

**NOW THE BITCH WANTED TO HEAR WHAT I SAID. I slapped her hard enough to leave a mark at least. " Why did you slapped me I said I would take you?" she said now crying.**

**"THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME AND MY PAST AND FOR YELLIN AT ME" "Oh yeah I need new clothes and a pair of bra and PANTIES pleeeaasse!" I said playfully. I watched her goin to the chest next to her and gave my what I asked or mybe ordered. "THANK YOU OH AND DON'T DO NOTHING FUNNY WHILE I'M IN THE BATHROOM I REALLY DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU OKAY" I said.**

**"Just go I'll clean up Emma" she said still tears in her eyes. OH I do love seeing fear and tears in someone elses eyes. By the time I was done she was carring Emma in her arms ready to leave and start a new life, maybe when I get to the United States I kill her MAYBE. Her ship was clean and packed with food,warm, and it had three rooms, and I locked her up in the smallest room. While we were now sailing I took one last look at my home land, I miss itaily dearly with all my heart.**

**It took 12 hell like days to get there, and I did have to kill a family in the woods near. It took maybe 1 year to settled down. But Emma was sick, so I had no other choose but to let her feed on Katy. I did really had "fun" with her. But Emma was family to me my last family member. 10 years later I wanted to start dating and I DID but stupid Emma killed him.**

**"I'M SOOOO SOWIE ALICE I THOUGHT HE WAS DINNER!" she said and I could tell she was lying to me."You dear I really hate lairs and now for that YOUR GROUNDED NOW GO TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I sceamed at her. And for that she had hot tear in her now bloody red eyes.**

**Now it was the year 2005 and so far me and Emma still looked the same. A friend of mine took us to live in a city gotham named gotham. My oh MY did the years flew by, I still do miss living in New jersy but here in gotham OH WELL I like it. The city wakes my hunger but now I hear werido named THE BATMAN beats the shit out of bad people.**

**It was a nomal Monday, just me working in the hostital which I saw a cute doctor named . Oh my god he was sure cute also welled build, that was my type. Now it's my turn to play MISS NICE SEXY ALICE!**

**XD please review PLEASE I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PEOPLE PLEASE HAVE A HEART AND REVIEW! **

**plEASE! darkdeadmau5 OUT**


	2. Chapter 3

**_My turn_**

**Do you like it if what you have left burns in your very eyes? Well hell I know I did and I learned it the hard way. I was only 18 when that night happened. **

**But I had no idea they were there REALLY! I was just in bed with my only sunshine. Emma is her pretty name. She is small, with short blond hair, bright blue eyes like farther's was. We were in itaily around April,12,1806**

**I even remmber the day me and my Emma was turned. But oh my glob it was hard the first 8 years. I remmber it was a warm spring night, they just came in town without warning, all I heard was sceaming in the main point of town. At first there were sceams then there was a knock on the door. I was so scared on that point and what the worst part was that I heard my farther said "My dear Alice please go to the basement with Emma i'll met you there in a flash just go and don't peek at all they're here".**

**I followed farther's orders and fast. I stopped but didnt look back I heard a gunshot and farther's sceams of pain. I stopped because someone or something was staring at me and Emma, I ran again and I could hear footsteps walking towards me, and with that I open the door to the basementand locked it."Alice why are we here and where is dad" Emma said crying because i woke her up. I said"Farther will be back now SHUSH".**

**Emma was still for minutes,even I was but Iwas thinking of what in the world is going on, and why do whatever they are attacking us in the night. I needed answers and fast, then a hard knock seems to wake me up from my thoughts. I grabbed Emma's hand and ran towards deeper in the basement, which really pretty much looks like a cave. **

**I ran deeper within each pace with Emma and I was stopped by cold hand on my shoulder. I sceamed and hold Emma close to my body. Something hit me in my head and I looked up. The man looked younger maybe a teenager by the looks of it, well anyway he had very pale skin and black hair that almost look like blue from the look of it, he has bloody red eyes ,and he was welled build.**

**He looked mad and I think that maybe because I locked the door and ran deeper in the basement like cave. His next move scared lil Emma, he grabed me by the neck. I turned dizzy fast and the last thing I remmber was Emma crying to help her and me.**

**The next day after that was painful because his hand was holding me down, and I though for a second how much he weighs. I would no idea where was I. "Alice! your awake, Thank the lord that your fine". We were in a little car which i never seen a in my life , and we were pulled by horses. I know right! werid.**

**"So your awake and now we are heading towards my cave" "Just be quiet and don't make a sound or else". He was very cute but really dangerous at the same time. " uhh what happen to my farther and why did you attacked my house and the town I live in? He didn't look to happy about what I said, and now I regert it. I sceam as loud as I can cause he was on top of me licking on my skin, his licks were so cold on my warm skin, and the bad part was that Emma was staring at me with her wide blue eyes. I was scared what he'll do to me, and for a guy like him he was strong. He can do anything he wanted to do to me, and for a thought of that it scared the living shit out of me. "Relax we are just goin to my cave, I won't hurt you if i have to" he said as he was smiling at me."Why us? "Just shup the fuck up with your darm questions" he yelled. "God what a lil bitch you are" he added.**

**"Well what do you expect from me!" i cried out in his face. He slapped me, my poor pale face was red when he stopped."Well you sure are pretty, and what be your name sweet dear". He made me blush and i tolded him my name was Alice. "Alice is a pretty name for you". The jeck made me blushed even deeper then before.**

**A few hours later we stopped in front a dark cave, with that my blood got cold. Then he told me to carry Emma and walk to the cave. I did as I was told, but I almost fell to the ground. Inside I heard sceams of girls in there. When i entered he told me to place Emma on the small blanket on the ground. He grabbed my wrist and walked towards the sceams. He had a big smile on his face as he stopped, next he was licking on my neck again, i was scared to move, his hand lowed down my hips. The next thing he did was he cut a little of his skin, it was bleeding alot. He had a dangerous smile on his face, he grabbed my face and told to suck his blood, I did it and with that he snaped my neck.**

**By the time I woke up Emma was next to me in a big bed, werid because I THOUGHT THAT I WS DEAD!I thought he killed me, and bad enough i DON'T KNOW HIS DARN FUCKING NAME! I just want to go home. Werid...Emma is very still, i grabbed her shoulder to see her angel like face. But like that i wanted to cry, her face was covered with blood and the dress that Nanny bought her was soaked with dark looking blood, even darker than the blood on her face. Hot tears were forming in my chocolate colored eyes, I lost maybe my farther back at the house and now Emma, the one that's joyful even on the glommy days. Moments later that bastard came in with a girl around my age, her chest was big but not as big as mine, big innocent dark brown eyes filled with fear and tears. I do wonder what's he going to do with her or me. "What are you going to do" i said with a bit fear in my voice.**

**"OHH... I'm not going to do nothing but just watch as you feed on her" he said with a charming smile of his. Maybe that's how he got her in the first place. With that smile and that well build body of his.**

**"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL KILL HER" I was serious when i said that. But when i yelled that the girl on his side was crying for help but what should I do.**

**He got mad and with a flash, i saw his sharped teeth sunk onto her pink looking skin. I sceamed and fell on the bed next to Emma. I could now see the girl's blood traveling down her chest, poor girl. I think I saw her one day in the book shop.**

**He stopped and looked at me, now his eyes are a deep red color. The next thing he did was that he grabbed an enty cup and filled it with the poor girl's blood. And when the cup was filled he gave it to me.**

**"Drink it now, all of it" he growled in a deep voice. When i didn't drink it like he said he walked towards me slowly. "Don't make me come to you Alice"**

**Now that got me mad cause he had no rights to use it. The nerve of that bastard! "AND WHAT IF I DON'T, WHAT WILL YOU DO TO ME!" I challeged face said it all, he walk closer to me and pinned me down on the bed. "I hope your not a vigin baby"**

**"OKAY I'LL DRINK IT JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT" I was scaced for my life , he licked my chest and he got off of me. Once more he handed me the cup filled with blood. "NOW JUST DRINK THE BLOODY CUP ALREADY YOU BITCH!"**

**THAT DICK WATCHED ME DRINK IT AND IT LOOKED LIKE IT TURN HIM ON, WHICH IT FUCKING SCARED ME! "I HOPE YOUR SISTER IS FINE" he said with a deadpan face. I choked on the blood and i felted pain in my body and my darm bloody jaw! **

**"well good for you now your a vampire bebe" he said with a grin that I felt like slapping the shit out of his face. "You have got to be kidding me" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!"**

**"Oh uh I turned you to a vampire and i thought you were happy about the thought bebe" he said as if I were a stupidass. "oh yeah can you wake up your sister she drank the blood but never woke up and I feel lazy to throw away her body" he growled back to me**

**"YOU WILL DO NO ACTION TO THROW AWAY HER BODY AS A DOG YOU DICK!" I snapped back. I could feel my blood boiling up, and maybe Emma's still alive. His face was feeled with anger and instead of slapping me or beating the shit out of me, he left out the room and boy did slam that poor door. I couldn't be a vampire I COULDN'T BE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! It's a good thing i read a lot of books because just last year I read about vampire and they have sharp teeth to feed on people, they can run very fast, some can't come out to the sun or they'll burn and die, see i do all the facts i need to ecaped from that bastard's cave.**

**Luckly there was a window in the room, I first checked to see if it's to high but lucky me it's a little too high. Where the hell am I? I THOUGHT THAT WE IN HIS CAVE! Darn that idot, he must of carry us to this werid looking house, just the thought of him holding me. The first thing I did was holding my dear Alice in my arms, and opening the window. The next thing i did was that i jumped out, I still don't know why I did that, or why was I in a rush. Maybe I was enjoying the fact that i was and still am a vampire.**

**I had a dear friend that knows a way to the United States, I think it was by a ship. I ran towards her town then it hit me, I should stop cause I little to fast then a human would and heck I'm not a human now or ever. So I walked to her house cause now I'm in her town. I saw a little girl about Emma's age and size, so I ran up to her but i could tell she was scared by the blood on me and also Emma. She was walking away from me, and with that I drank her blood but coved her mouth. Indead I was scared but HELLO I was hunger and that blood sure hit the spot.**

**I felt bad taking off her clothes and shoes and throwing her body into a near by river, but I'm a vampire and I think I'm going to enjoy my new life. YOUNG, WILD AND FREE went throught my head, I laughed at the thought, but it's true. In a few minutes later I was at Katy's home. A bit smaller than mine but that's just me. **

**I knocked on the door but I heard no footsteps. Just a few moments later i hear a hello on the other end."What's your name?"**

**"My name is Alice Vasquez and you were in my house to visit my farther once and I come with Emma" I said with hope in my voice. " PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR I'M IN NEED OF YOUR HELP MISS KATY" **

**Luckly she open the door and gave me a warm hug, but I'm not a hug bear, I just felt like sucking up her blood then giving her a FUCKING HUG. But I did need her help so I calmed down.**

**"OH DEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO EMMA AND WHY IS YOUR CLOTHES COVERED IN BLOOD OHH DO PLEASE COME IN" she cried with fear in her tone and i do enjoy fear.**

**"Oh that where do I start well first our house was attacked and me and Emma were kidaped by a uhhh... man, and then when I uh... woke up i had to escape so I did and BAM I'm here in your werid looking house" I said in calm.**

**All the bitch did was giggled at my past well not past but with what I just said. " Would you kindly tell me what's so funny doll face" I growled at her. And with that she stopped and gave me a hard stare.**

**"Anyway what do you what?" she said with attitude in her tone. That was it NO MISS NICE ALICE.**

**"Who me I want alot of things but for now I want you to take me and Emma to the United States please OH yeah in your ship" I said. " And I want to leave now so I can get there faster and earler.**

**"Why should I you're crazy if you think I'll take you where you what to" she snapped back. And with that I hold her tightly on the wall now I could see fear in her green eyes. "My my what amazing eyes you have" i growled in her ears.**

**"GET OFF YOUR HURTING ME LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" she cried in pain. " Not if you take me and Emma to the United States FREE!" I yelled in her ears**

**" FINE JUST GET OFF AND I WILL TAKE YOU" she yell back but louder**

**" WITH EMMA YOU GOT THAT" I growled louder but this time with me showing my hunger teeth. She was scared and shaking " WHAT HAPPENED TO?"**

**NOW THE BITCH WANTED TO HEAR WHAT I SAID. I slapped her hard enough to leave a mark at least. " Why did you slapped me I said I would take you?" she said now crying.**

**"THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME AND MY PAST AND FOR YELLIN AT ME" "Oh yeah I need new clothes and a pair of bra and PANTIES pleeeaasse!" I said playfully. I watched her goin to the chest next to her and gave my what I asked or mybe ordered. "THANK YOU OH AND DON'T DO NOTHING FUNNY WHILE I'M IN THE BATHROOM I REALLY DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU OKAY" I said.**

**"Just go I'll clean up Emma" she said still tears in her eyes. OH I do love seeing fear and tears in someone elses eyes. By the time I was done she was carring Emma in her arms ready to leave and start a new life, maybe when I get to the United States I kill her MAYBE. Her ship was clean and packed with food,warm, and it had three rooms, and I locked her up in the smallest room. While we were now sailing I took one last look at my home land, I miss itaily dearly with all my heart.**

**It took 12 hell like days to get there, and I did have to kill a family in the woods near. It took maybe 1 year to settled down. But Emma was sick, so I had no other choose but to let her feed on Katy. I did really had "fun" with her. But Emma was family to me my last family member. 10 years later I wanted to start dating and I DID but stupid Emma killed him.**

**"I'M SOOOO SOWIE ALICE I THOUGHT HE WAS DINNER!" she said and I could tell she was lying to me."You dear I really hate lairs and now for that YOUR GROUNDED NOW GO TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I sceamed at her. And for that she had hot tear in her now bloody red eyes.**

**Now it was the year 2005 and so far me and Emma still looked the same. A friend of mine took us to live in a city gotham named gotham. My oh MY did the years flew by, I still do miss living in New jersy but here in gotham OH WELL I like it. The city wakes my hunger but now I hear werido named THE BATMAN beats the shit out of bad people.**

**It was a nomal Monday, just me working in the hostital which I saw a cute doctor named . Oh my god he was sure cute also welled build, that was my type. Now it's my turn to play MISS NICE SEXY ALICE!**

**XD please review PLEASE I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PEOPLE PLEASE HAVE A HEART AND REVIEW! **

**plEASE! darkdeadmau5 OUT**


End file.
